Makna Sebuah Topeng (Original Fiction)
by Seven-sideS
Summary: Fiksi original oleh Seven-sideSχ. Menceritakan latar belakang dari Arvan Ignatio, rival dari Patronus Ludwig dan the Seven-sideS.


**Makna Sebuah Topeng - PROLOGUE**

 **Author: Ivan Michael/Seven-sideSχ**

Di suatu pagi hari yang cerah, terjadi kegemparan di "Pohon Besar". Semua hewan yang hidup didalamnya berlari ketakutan, beberapa mencari tempat untuk sembunyi, ketika mereka melihat seorang manusia dengan topeng hitam yang memancarkan kilau kelam ke lingkungan sekitarnya. Manusia dengan topeng hitam ini lalu duduk dibawah Pohon Besar yang rindang itu, sambil menikmati teh buatannya sendiri.

"Aah, tiada yang lebih indah daripada bersantai sambil meminum teh" katanya...

"HSSH..." Suatu suara aneh berdesis dalam kepalanya.

"Hah? Suara apa itu?" Manusia bertopeng hitam ini mulai terkejut.

"HSSSSSHHHSSSSSSHHH..." Suara ini semakin keras.

Manusia bertopeng hitam ini semakin terkejut dan was-was mendengar suara itu, tetapi dia tidak dapat menemukan darimana asal suara itu

"SIAPA ITU?!" Dia merasa dipermainkan sehingga marah.

Lalu suara itu hilang begitu saja. Sekarang dia menjadi takut sehingga menangis dalam hatinya. Suara yang berbayang tersebut, mengingatkannya akan sebuah kenangan pahit, ketika dia sedang dikendalikan oleh seorang wanita yang jahat.

Juga sebuah kenangan pahit, ketika ayahnya menjadi haus akan kekuasaan. Ketika ayahnya berubah dan mulai menyakiti ibunya dengan menelantarkannya di pinggir sungai. Manusia bertopeng ini sesungguhnya adalah seorang anak bangsawan terkenal, pewaris tunggal keluarga Ignatio yang dikenal sebagai keluarga yang tadinya ramah meskipun kaya raya, tetapi karena seorang wanita, semua berubah.

Arvan Ignatio lalu melanjutkan kegiatan minum tehnya meskipun ia cukup was-was sebenarnya akan suara tadi.

"Arvan?" Seorang gadis berambut coklat memanggilnya. Gadis ini sedang membawa seekor cacing-ular berwarna kehijauan.

Suara itu tentu ia kenal, bukan suara jahat atau suara yang tidak jelas asalnya.

"Hmm. Lia, kamu tidak pernah keluar dari Pohon Besar ini ya?" balas Arvan

"Tidak, karena rumahku disini Arvan, juga Magista dan hewan-hewan yang ada disini, aku sayang mereka semua dan aku merasa tidak perlu kemana-mana lagi."

Arvan terdiam sejenak.

"Tapi, kalau kamu tidak kemana-mana, maka kamu... tidak akan tahu dunia luar kan?"

"Bagiku disini sudah cukup Arvan, karena kehidupan alam ini sungguh indah." balas Lia.

"Tapi aku ingin kamu melihat dunia luar!" seru Arvan.

"Aku tidak! Bagiku aku ingin merawat dan menjaga Pohon Besar ini!" nada suara Lia mulai meninggi.

"Huh." keluh Arvan yang bingung ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Arvan, kenapa kamu tidak pernah membuka topeng itu?"

"Karena, aku tidak dapat membukanya. Topeng ini adalah sebuah kutukan dan aku tidak pernah bisa melepaskannya. Dari sinilah aku mendengarkan suara wanita yang mengendalikan aku. Wanita yang sudah membuatku menjadi seperti ini."

"Arvan, sebenarnya siapa wanita itu?" tanya Lia sedih

"Kamu tidak akan mungkin dapat melawannya, dan aku, karena wanita itu, sudah membunuh pasukan yang menamai dirinya "Seven-sideS" itu."

"Seven-sideS? Ooh, tujuh orang yang menamai diri mereka pelindung dunia ya?"

"Ya, aku telah membuat mereka dalam keadaan koma karena kekuatanku ini."

Suara itu kembali kedalam kepala Arvan.

"CUKUP SELENA! AKU TID- AAAAAAAARGH" Arvan merasa sakit kepala setelah mendengar suara itu.

"Li...a... PER...GI!" Arvan kehilangan kesadaran dan mulai berserk.

"Arvan!" Lia pergi bersembunyi, membawa Magista-magista yang mengikutinya.

"Arvan~ kamu kita suara yang tadi itu aku ya? bukan, suara itu bukan suaraku. Kamu sesungguhnya tahu kan suara lembutku?" Selena mengejek Arvan didalam kepalanya.

"RRRR-RRRARGH!"

Bagaimanakah nasib Pohon Besar selanjutnya? Apakah yang akan terjadi dengan Arvan si manusia topeng hitam? Saksikan kelanjutan kisahnya...

Author's Note:

*Ini adalah Original Fiction pertama yang kelar ^^;

*Ini adalah Original Fiction yang sebenarnya pernah dipost di IDWS forum ^^; tapi udah ga ngepost kesana lagi sepertinya

*Semoga pembaca bisa menyukainya, jika ingin melihat lanjutannya di harap budayakan komen, juga jika ingin melihat artwork yang berkaitan ^^;

Sekian dan terimakasih

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
